Arboreal Complex
Is a tree climb dungeon and the sixth and last dungeon available to the player in the Enveloping Garden. It is also the hardest dungeon there and one of the game's top eight hardest dungeons. It is also the hardest to get to, as it is at the end of an elemental maze that requires the skills and immunities of all pikmin types. This prevents the player from attempting to beat it until very late in the game. It has twenty-three levels including all of the rest levels and final story, making it one of the game's largest dungeons. Each of its sublevels are also particularly large, even some with three holes in a single level. It has a very unique and unexpecting boss which is sure to give the player a bit of a surprise. It is also surprisingly difficult, despite its appearance. Ship's Comments " Yzzzrrrtt! Erk...Irrk..Zzzt! Strong...electrical currents emanating from deep within this..eerrrt..hallow tree appear to be affecting my...zlllltt...artificial neural capacitors. I...must partially...kzzzilt...power them down if I am to...repair...the...m. I am very sorry...sssssshht...but it appears that I will not be able to give you much information on this place. Fffrrzzzit...my neurological engines are failing me. I will...remain silent until my functions have returned....zzzzllllrp..to...nor...mal. Kzzoooorrt!" Hazards *Water *Fire *Poison *Bomb Rocks *Rock Slides *Magnetics *Waterfalls *Blue Smoke﻿ Enemies *Orange Bulblax *Dwarf Red Bulbear *Wollypole *Carnipole *Greater Red Bulborb *Silver Mantacrawler *﻿Magnet Beetle *Flaming Blowhog *Boomy Blowhog *Pitchbug *Combustoleaf *Hermit Crawmad *Breadbug *Breadbug Larva *Skitter Leaf *Pikborb *Dytweezer *Electrocuting Stingroid *Tan Stingroid *Swooping Snitchbug *Plucking Snitchbug *Puffstool *Green Sporovid *Wraithfly *Goolix *Fishmin *Bulbmin *Orange Bulbmin *Man-at-Legmin *Gassy Bulblax *Empress Bulblax *Bulborb Larva *Bulblax Larva *Sea Pig *Withering Sea Pig *Tan Wollywog *Electroleaf *Gatling Groink *Cloaking Burrow-Nit *Creeping Burrow-Nit *Fiery Burrow-Nit *Electron Burrow-Nit *Pump Groink *Radiator Groink *Generator Groink *Emperor Bulblax *Scorching Bulblax *Electrode Chrysanthemum *Fiery Sunflower *Merciless Margeret *Ember Spectralid *Rain Spectralid *Acidic Bug *Cannon Blasterbug *Rainbow Spectralid *Krystal Kettlebug *Mamaquata *Laughing Crysanthemum *Nectar Dirigibug *Water Dirigibug *Caustic Incarnation *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Mamuta *'Boss: Great Peril Swarm '(Consists of 16 Dwarf Red Bulborbs, 6 Water Dumples, 10 Hermit Crawmads, 3 Lesser Snagrets, a single Puffy Blowhog and 4 Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat, giving a total of 40 individuals) Plants *Mushroom *Maple Sprout *Figwort Sprout *Figwort (Dormant) *Bluebell *Bluebell Sprout *Margaret *Blue Margaret *Green Margaret *Pink Margaret *Ivy *Seeding Dandelion *Helicopter Seed﻿ Cargo *Giga Flyer *Glass Roller *Sugar Glaze *Edible Ceramic *﻿Hardened Sugarfest *Abductor Glass *Cyborgial Masking *Fix-it-All Structure *Flawless See-Through *Decorative Foliage *Eye of the Realistic *Eye of the Creative *Sear's Truth *Sear's Lies *Beauty of Mimicry *Unspoiled Feast *Restaurant-in-Itself *Fish-like Frill *Serial Feeder *Frustrating symbol *Polarity Reversal *Reversed Polarity *Insect Finder *Probe Organ *Frontal Featherweight *Cranium Plumage *Noggin Knocker *Aggressive Protrusion *I.C.U. *Philosofical Masterpiece *Royal Jewllery *Golden Polygon *Trapazoidal Valuable *Unfound Oasis *Flavourful Figment *Grace Pottery *Underwort *Decapitated Arbore *Shelly Chandelier *Crisp Surface *'Photosynthetic Metaleaf '(Dropped be Scorching Bulblax) *Progg Symbol *Aged Perfection *Vine-Ripened Mega-Berry *Field Fruit *Foreign Goodies *Floaty Trio *Hot Rod *Ground Greenery *Self-Electrizing Anomaly *Citrus Squeezer *Lemonated Liquid *Pulpated Pizza *Dairy Discoid *Gravity Defyer *Universal Unifyer *Sweet Skeleton *Entropic Tropic *Fire Flyer *Central Spectacle *Diamond-Plated Protecter *'Signal Sender '(Dropped by Great Peril Swarm) Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin: New World Dungeons Category:Tree Climbs